


Welcome to the Duzzy

by Erwin86



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Duff and Izzy's first time.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Welcome to the Duzzy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a great train wreck...

I lean against the wall a bit far from the entrance of the club where I am with the rest of my band and I light a cigarette, Izzy joins me.

"I can?" he asks me, I smile warmly at him making a welcome gesture, absolutely yes because I like Izzy like a fool, already him, my guitarist, my bandmate, what can I say, Izzy is a beautiful boy and I freaks out.

We smoke together and talk about various things but when we finish our cigarettes we stay out for a while longer.

"Come with me Duff," he suddenly tells me.

"Where?" I ask him a little perplexed, Izzy doesn't answer me but looks around, immediately after he takes me by the hand and drags me with him, my heart beats fast and I feel electric shocks go through my body. He takes me to a small, dimly lit alley, my mind is racing, no, I don't think ...

Izzy pushes me against the wall and kisses me, I'm so shocked that I'm completely stuck and incredulous, I never thought this would happen. Izzy stops kissing me and looks at me worried.

"Duff I ..." no, I don't want to hear his apology, I grab him and kiss him, Izzy immediately responds to my kiss that gets deeper.

"Me, fuck Duff," he whispers incoherently as we begin to grind our hips rubbing our erections together making us moan into each other's mouth.

"Izzy I've always wanted this," she whispered shyly.

"Me too," he says with a particularly hard thrust of his hips making me pant.

We don't give a damn if someone can see or hear us being practically in public but we're too excited and our minds don't think straight. Izzy frantically unbuttons my jeans and immediately wraps her hand around my cock, I am lost for a while in pleasure but soon I too quickly unbutton Izzy's jeans and take his big cock in my hand, having it in my hands is almost unreal.

We keep kissing and touching each other, Izzy kisses me and bites my neck definitely leaving a mark, but it doesn't matter to me, on the contrary this sends me to the limit and I cum in Izzy's hand that comes at the same time.

We stay a bit 'hugged trying to catch our breath and when we return more or less to normal Izzy rests his head on my shoulder.

"Fuck, finally," sighs satisfied.

"I was thinking the same thing," I tell him a little breathless.

"Mmm nice, but it's better to go back inside" he tells me before kissing me again.

"Do we have to?" Sighing a little disappointed.

Izzy laughs "yes but later ..." does not finish the sentence and takes me by the hand, I just have to smile like an idiot.

Back inside we joined the others and without worrying about the mess I have between my legs I sit at the table next to Axl who looks at me giggling but says nothing. Izzy went to get a beer and I hope he gets one for me too, he didn't ask and I didn't say anything, I have no illusions, it's Izzy we're talking about he's not exactly kind and romantic, despite what we just did, I do not think he is now my prince charming, but okay, I'm happy.

"He didn't spare himself" I hear Axl say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tell him, frowning at him.

"Do you think he doesn't know, I convinced him, I was tired of having to hear when he wants you and so finally here you are with a nice bite in the neck and a fucking twinkle in the eye" he says, laughing in good taste.

"Whatever" I tell him trying to ignore him, Axl laughs more loudly

"Here is your knight in shining armor" indicates Izzy who comes towards us with two beers.

"Shut up Axl" I tell him shaking my head but smiling. Izzy sits next to me and hands me the beer he got me, I thank him, earning me one of his wonderful smiles.

Some girls invite us to a private party that everyone accepts, only Izzy and I don't say anything, I hope Izzy doesn't want to go but I doubt it, but when we go out Izzy takes me by the arm, stopping me and letting the others go on.

"Do you want to go?" He's definitely nervous.

"I ..." biting my lip leaving the sentence pending.

"Good," Izzy tells me, smiling broadly.

"Hey guys aren't you coming?" Slash asks us, he's fucking drunk.

"No, we have better things to do," Izzy tells him with a wink.

"As you like" Slash walks away leaving us alone.

"Come on," Izzy tells me as she puts her arm around me.

Arriving at Izzy's apartment we immediately start kissing against the door.

"Do you want it Duff?" He ask me whispering in my ear.

"Oh fuck yes," I reply, getting closer to him to show him how much I want him.

He takes my hand and takes me to his room, we kiss as Izzy lays me in bed on my back and lays on top of me, our kiss gets deeper, moving our hips against each other and we undress each other leaving only underwear.

Izzy kisses my neck "have you done this with a guy yet?" He asks me softly and this is absolutely not like him.

"Yes" I reply simply, my body quivering with anticipation.

"Me too" he tells me before kissing me, I'm shaking, like this is my first time.

We kiss again and again until we lose our breath. I turn Izzy so he's under me and kiss his neck and collarbones, I kiss his chest teasing his nipples with my tongue, making him moan softly, I kiss his stomach. I look at him and seek his consent to take off his underwear, he nods, biting his lower lip, god it's so beautiful.

I wrap a hand around Izzy's cock and slowly caress it as I kiss the inside of her thighs.

"Duff ..." are him begging me? I can't believe I have him like this in my hands. I give him a long lick on his already dripping cock starting from the base to the tip before taking it in my mouth, I start moving my lips up and down making my tongue swirl around his shaft and slowly go down bringing it all the way down my throat.

"Fuck Duff you're so good, please continue" his voice is thick with desire as he begins to move his hips to meet my mouth, I but stand up to look at him.

"Don't you want to cum inside me Izzy?" I ask him smiling innocently.

"Fuck yeah! Duff come here" she says as she throws me into bed and kisses me brutally.

Almost rips off my underwear grabbing my cock, kisses my neck and collarbones leaving me love bites which I gladly accept, I weave my fingers through his long black hair telling him to continue but less than a second later he takes mine cock in his mouth all at once and begins to move his head up and down, teasing me with his tongue but as it started it's over, he gets up without saying anything but kisses me while with one hand he rummages in the drawer and takes a familiar tube, I spread my legs exposing myself to him, while Izzy wets his fingers with some lube. Izzy massages my hole with one finger before pushing it in and begins to move it slowly, adds a second finger and then a third moves them together faster making me moan loudly.

"Izzy please I'm ready, I want you" I'm begging him, Izzy looks at me with a sexy grin.

"You ride me?" he asks in a hoarse voice as he prepares himself with lube.

"Oh yes" I want nothing more. Izzy lays back in my place in the bed and I straddle him, bend over to kiss him and take his big cock in my hand, hold it in place and sink my body slowly, its entire length comes in me. I stop for a moment to get used to his resignation, it burns and hurts but it's great, Izzy strokes my hips and back to relax and when I'm loose enough I start moving.

"Izzy you are so big you make me crazy" I tell him before bending over again and kissing him. I would never stop kissing him I'm addicted to it now.

Izzy begins to move his hips up to meet my movements and I ride him harder and harder, attacking my sweet spot with each thrust with Izzy's cock, making me arch my back and moan shamelessly.

"Izzy please I have to come, let me come" I tell him in pure pleasure.

"Come for me Duff, I have to cum too" he tells me as he takes my cock in his hand and starts pumping it to the rhythm of our thrusts.

"Come inside me Izzy, I want to hear you" my words send him to the limit and he cums hard, grunting my name and filling me with his warm cum, I screaming his name and cum hard all over Izzy's hand and on both of our bodies. Exhausted I collapse in Izzy's arms.

We are both breathless and shivering from our intense orgasm, when we recover Izzy gently comes out of my body and makes me lie down in bed, watching me and caressing my face.

"It's too early to tell you I love you Duff," he asks, smiling sweetly.

"No, Izzy I love you too" I tell him returning his smile I am overwhelmed with emotion.

"From the first time I saw you and it took me a while to get the courage" he tells me shyly and I love it.

"This also applies to me," I tell him, moving a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asks me biting his lower lip.

"Yes, Izzy I want to be your boyfriend" I reply by touching the tip of his nose with a finger in an affectionate way, making Izzy chuckle who kisses me happily.

We kiss and cuddle for a while before settling down to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> But I got to the end...!


End file.
